conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
HAARP (EV)
The High Frequency Active Auroral Research Program (HAARP) is an ionospheric research program jointly funded by the Union of Everett Air Force, the Everetti Navy, the University of Alaska and the Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency (DARPA). The Alaska based HAARP center, built by BAE Advanced Technologies (BAEAT), its purpose is to analyze the ionosphere and investigate the potential for developing ionospheric enhancement technology for radio communications and surveillance purposes. The HAARP program operates a major Arctic facility, known as the HAARP Research Station, on an Air Force owned site near Gakona, Alaska. A second Everetti mainland based facility in northern Arctic Quebec, also exists for the same claimed purposes among the experimentation with electro-magnetics for military uses, radar technology and advancing communications. The most prominent instrument at a HAARP Station is the Ionospheric Research Instrument (IRI), a high power radio frequency transmitter facility operating in the high frequency (HF) band. The IRI is used to temporarily excite a limited area of the ionosphere. Other instruments, such as a VHF and a UHF radar, a fluxgate magnetometer, a digisonde and an induction magnetometer, are used to study the physical processes that occur in the excited region. Work on the Alaska HAARP Station and the Quebec station began in 1993 and 2006 respectively. The current working IRI was completed in 2007 and 2009 respectively, and its prime contractor was BAE Systems Advanced Technologies while the Quebec facility contracted Raytheon, MicroTek and Armor Militant Defense Industries. HAARP has also been blamed by conspiracy theorists for a range of events, including numerous natural disasters. Alaska Alaska HAARP's main goal is basic science research of the uppermost portion of the atmosphere, known as the ionosphere. Essentially a transition between the atmosphere and the magnetosphere, the ionosphere is where the atmosphere is thin enough that the sun's x-rays and UV rays can reach it, but thick enough that there are still enough molecules present to absorb those rays. Consequently, the ionosphere consists of a rapid increase in density of free electrons, beginning at ~70 km, reaching a peak at ~300 km, and then falling off again as the atmosphere disappears entirely by ~1000 km. Various aspects of HAARP can study all of the main layers of the ionosphere. The former United States additionally speculated that ionospheric heating from HAARP could theoretically cause localised atmospheric upcurrents that disrupt or "bend" the jet stream and influence regional weather patterns, leading to the first ideas of weather modification. Quebec Based at the Union of Everett Air Force base, Arctica AFB, also known as Area M, this HAARP station is highly secretive and aerial surveillance and satellite imagery is commonly distorted or blurred as a result of continuous electro-magnetic broadcasting and EM fields. The HAARP station within Area M contains seven 4,000 foot tall broadcasting antennae which give off electro-magnetic signals and generate EM fields and other radio emissions. Unlike the Alaska station, Arctica AFB station primarily tests military applications of electro-magnetic weaponry including pulse weapons, weather modification, tectonics alteration and audio/visual warfare. Quebec HAARP has undergone long term testing regarding military applications since 2009 when the seven tower antenna array was completed. Everetti scientists at Quebec HAARP followed the former United States' HAARP program on the theory that electro-magnetic broadcasting can affect the atmosphere of the planet, resulting in weather pattern changes. Smaller scale tests had begun in late 2010 and early 2011 and achieved a full scale test run in late August 2011 when Quebec HAARP array targeted and changed Hurricane Irene's path off course, into the Atlantic Ocean, where a day later it dissipated. HAARP Tests Tests of notable importance are listed in this listing. Not all actual tests that have occurred are listed. Category:Union of Everett Category:Technology